etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turgûl Templaistar
Turgûl Templaistar is the Mage's Guild representative to the mining town of Mithryn. He comes from a long and troubled past that continues to haunt him. Background In 3476, Turgûl was born to Taurnatar and Isathiel Templaistar in the small elven village of Ëardôr on the coast of Lethunial near the Harenya'duin River. Taurnatar and Isathiel were exceptional wizards and raised their children with a respect and reverence of magic. As a young elf, Turgûl was inseperable from his older brother, Tarram. Tarran helped Turgûl learn the magical arts for which Turgûl showed a great interest in the arcane. In 6011, Turgûl gained a sister by the name of Elenen’uial. He immediately took it upon himself to protect and guild her, much in the same way Tarram had done for Turgûl. Slave Attack In 3521, tragedy befell the village of Ëardôr in the form of slavers. Several dwarven slavers descended upon the village capturing all they could and killing any who proved too much trouble. When the slavers showed up, Isathiel directed her children into hiding. To keep their children hidden, Taurnatar and Isathiel distracted the slavers. However, the slavers eventually caught them and dragged them away. Tarram, upon seeing his parents capture, rushed to rescue them, was quickly identified as trouble, as dealt with accordingly. Turgûl and Elenen’uial watched as Tarram was cut down and their parents taken away. Aftermath After the slavers left, Turgûl left the hiding spot to make sure the slavers were gone and to check on Tarram. Tarram was clearly dead and the village was almost completely empty. Turgûl took Elenen’uial and left the village doing all he could to protect her. They spent several years living in the wilderness, Turgûl teaching Elenen’uial everything he could. In 3526, Turgûl finally felt comfortable taking Elenen’uial into a town again. While in Aldaelin, he was exceptionally protective of her, placing himself between her and anyone that approached her. Eventually, they found a home in Aldaelin where they lived for several years. Turgûl grew more comfortable and less over-protective of Elenen’uial, and Elenen’uial began studying magic under a locally renowned tutor. Tragedy Strikes Again Ten years after settling in Aldaelin, Turgûl returned to their home to find it ransacked and Elenen’uial missing. He followed tracks leading from the house into the forest where he tracked them to a nearby cave. He entered the cave to find a necromancer’s lair filled with several grotesque experiments. As he neared the back of the caves, he heard Elenen’uial screaming in pain. He rushed as fast as he could only to hear the screams stop just as he reached the last chamber. He came into a small cavern lined with red candles and evil looking symbols on the walls. In the center was a short stone alter with similar engraved symbols and a dwarf clad in black standing in front of the alter channeling dark energy from the motionless figure of Elenen’uial lying on the altar. In a fit of rage, Turgûl obliterated the dwarf with a level of magic he had never tried and splattered the dwarf against the far wall. Revnege Turgûl then left his previous life behind, cursed Ogden for creating such a vile race, and vowed to make the dwarven race pay for the crimes they had committed against his family. He took the name Naugtela, found a cave in the Ang’Mar Mountains and began hunting dwarves and killing them where he could. He spent 79 years avenging his family before he finally tired of his hateful quest. He began wandering the world with the name Ranfuin. He spent most of his years in the west taking a particular interest in the town of Laetifico and her rival, Sollicitus. Mage's Guild In 3540, he decided to join the Mage’s Guild in the hopes of finding a purpose. He joined under the name of Turgûl, and quickly found a Wizard to sponsor his advancement to Arcanist. Wizard Aninorean Gacettiir trained him in the arcane arts where his prior training was lacking. In 6146, he was assigned to the chapter hall in the city of Bald where Aninorean was to decide if Turgûl was ready to advance to Wizard. Bald In 3655, the new Bald city guard captain, Taggert, approached the leader of the local guild hall with a proposal to create an alliance between the city guard and local guild. Turgûl was assigned to oversee further negotiations in the endeavor, but Turgûl, feeling the town was no better than the slavers he hated, procrastinated on the negotiations. When a new captain took control a few days later, the negotiations were ended. Aninorean found out what Turgûl had done and he was reassigned to the mining town of Mithryn. Mithryn Turgûl found Mithryn, infested with dwarves, to be more despicable than Bald. Since arriving, he has been trying to find any way to get reassigned. In 3656, Mithryn's bitter winter lasted much longer than normal. After investigating the anomaly, Turgûl found out about a giant red ruby that he believed to be part of the casue of the unusual spring. Physical Description Abilities Category:Characters Category:Mithryn Campaign Category:Elven Characters Category:Mithryn Campaign Characters Category:Darvasi Characters